


Showdown

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It's the grand finale my friends, M/M, season 12 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Today’s the day.They have been working towards this for years, even if they didn’t know it at first.The first day of the new world, if all works out the want they want it to.They are up before sunrise.





	Showdown

Today’s the day.

Mary has finally figured it out. Certain markings were missing.

And now...            

Now the Colt works. She can feel it in her bones.

She’s tempted to summon the demon and get it over with, but she’s come to the conclusion it won’t work. They had him under their control, and it brought them nothing.

No. She has to execute him in front of her sons. They have to watch him die. They have to understand.

Right afterwards, she’ll kill the angel.

She only hopes it will be enough to wake them up.

If not...

She’ll find a way. She knows that.

* * *

 

Today’s the day.

They have been working towards this for years, even if they didn’t know it at first.

The first day of the new world, if all works out the want they want it to.

They are up before sunrise.

The war room is busy. Every single one of them is coordinating some other group, even Matan, who certainly sounds more human with each passing day.

Thinking of Crowley, Dean wonders if that’s just part of becoming their friend now.

Or rather, he would wonder if he had time.

“Thanks, Garth. Keep us posted, will you?”

“Oh don’t worry Dean. We will.”

There’s the excitement of the hunter in his voice. Dean knows that only too well.

As he hangs up, he hears the end of Crowley’s talk with Mel.

“Do not worry. The spirits of the bayou will catch them.”

“Thank you, mistress of the waves.”

“Anything for you, my King”.

Crowley catches Dean’s eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. I may be many things, but I am not a cheater.”

“Stay calm, I’m just glad they are dealing with that branch.”

“Tell yourself that, Squirrel.”

He shakes his head.

He should be tense, he knows that. This should feel just like their other many desperate save-the-world missions.

Only it doesn’t.

Because this time the world is on their side.

Only the enemy doesn’t know it yet.

So far, it looks like they’ve got all the bases covered.

They will never know what hit them.

The big one, though – Dr. Hess and Mary – they will deal with themselves.

Crowley will bring them as close as he can, then wait on the sidelines (which he has been complaining endlessly about, for the record). They have no idea what’s inside their, maybe waiting to put the demon under their control again.

If Rowena should decide to intervene, Dean knows what he’ll do.

Mel’s waiting for them in the swimming pool

“It’s started” she says, eyes closed, listening to many voices running through the waters far away.

“Be safe”.

Her eyes open and follow Mick as they leave the room.

Crowley puts them within a mile of the base, looking angry.

“Wait an hour. If you don’t hear from us...”

“You’ll hear from me, Squirrel. Loudly.”

They have decided that Aaron and Matan will go after the many unimportant Men of Letters in the base, while the rest of the group searches for their boss and Mary. They might be together, might not. According to Crowley, they don’t like each other much.

Breaking in is almost disgustingly easy.

The Men of Letters have no idea what a good lock looks like, and Dean’s been breaking and entering since he was five.

As he has done so often, Sam gives him light, but this time, changes beacons.

While they are walking down the base’s corridors, now and then taking care of those they stumble across, something unexpected happens.  

The warding has gone down.

Crowley’s at their side in an instant. His eyes flee from one to the next, relief clearly to read on his face.

“Hello boys”.

“Crowley” Cas grunts while holding down Elton. “Would you – “

He knocks him out.

“Thank you” he says, standing up.

“Always glad to help, feathers. I’ll go first”.

Before anyone can speak against him, he sweeps past Dean.

He rolls his eyes.

Really, things are fine –

“What the – “

“Invisible ink” Mary’s voice drones from the other room. “On the ceiling. You can’t escape.”

They burst in. Mary is pointing the Colt at Crowley.

Dean’s blood runs cold.

“Mary!”

“Dean. Sam. Don’t worry, this will all be over soon.”

For a second, he’s a little boy again, scared because of nightmares.

“Mom, don’t, please...”

For a second, she hesitates.

For a second, Dean breathes.

And then her finger tightens around her finger, and her eyes grow cold, and he knows he’s not near enough and not fast enough and she’s going to shoot his friend –

A single drop of water falls down on Mary’s nose.

They will never know how this particular drop came to collect itself on that spot of this ceiling. Not even Mel will be able to explain how she could suddenly control one drop of water in the vast empty room to save her friends, the first and only time on this afternoon that she was able to penetrate the base at all.

“The world is full of secrets” she will say. “Perhaps the universe was trying to be fair”.

But Dean couldn’t care less at this moment, because it sufficiently distracts Mary so he can jump between her and Crowley.

“Dean!”

His whole family safe the woman who gave birth to him shouting his name, Crowley included, almost makes him stop. But only almost.

“Mary, put it down.”

“Move out of the way.”

“Mary...”

“Dean. I am doing this...”

“For us, I know” he snaps. “But here’s the deal: Crowley has done more for us than you can ever imagine. He’s a friend. And I am not moving. You want to kill him – you have to kill me first.”

He thought she could no longer hurt him. He believed he had long ago let go of ever delusion he still held regarding his mother.

Dean’s proven wrong when she glances towards Sam and he realizes that she’s contemplating sacrificing him to reach her goal.

“Dean, move away!”

It’s not Mary who orders him to do it.

It’s Crowley.

“Not freaking likely.”

“It’s not a request, Squirrel!”

“And since when do I take orders from you?”

Mary is following their exchange, wide-eyed but determined.

“It’s not difficult, Mummy Winchester! Just move to the side!”

Oh God, Crowley is actually telling her how to shoot best without harming him in the process.

“Mary” Dean says slowly, taking a step towards her. Then another.

“If you think I will allow you to shoot my best friend... and then the man I love... while I just stand by, pull the trigger. I know you’ve already thought about it. Go ahead. Because while I am alive, you are not going to harm a hair on their heads...”

He’s still walking towards this woman he doesn’t know, has never known. He’s still walking towards his mother, the one he fought more than half his life to avenge. He’s still walking towards Mary, the woman who has sworn to destroy what he holds most dear in this world.

He won’t allow her to. He’d rather die.

“Mary...”

The colt shakes.

“Mother”.

The colt starts to point down.

“ _Mom_ ”.

The colt falls down on the floor.

He feels shaken and weak as he tosses it to the side.

“And I thought I was a terrible mother”.

“Rowena?” Sam exclaims.

“Who do you think destroyed the wardings?”

The witch strolls into the room.

“Don’t worry about her. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything”.

With a wave of her hand, the demon trap cracks and Crowley walks free.

“Go” she tells them before anyone can speak.

Dean nods at her and moves.

Crowley quickly takes care of the Men of Letters who try to approach them; and the few he doesn’t notice are easily brought down.

Dr. Hess is waiting in her office.

Dean can respect that. She knows when she’s lost.

“Mr. Winchesters”. Her eyes roam across all of them, lingering on Mick.

“Misters Winchesters.”

Mick actually laughs – a happy, carefree laugh.

“Remember Tim, Dr. Hess?” he asks.

Dean doesn’t say anything. He deserves this.

She stiffens.

“I know what you are thinking” Sam pipes up. “But we have covered all of your bases. They’re under our control now”.

“Plus we have a demon on our side, so, you know” Dean adds.

Dr. Hess answers, “But no angel.”

Dean laughs as Cas shuffles his feet, raising his blade. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that”.

“We are stronger than you. There are many more of us in England...”

“Oh, I know. Which is why we will be making contact with European hunters, don’t worry. Right now the questions is whether you are ready to work with us or not.”

“And if I don’t I die? What makes you think I care about that? I will die for my ideals. I will be a martyr.”

“Not if someone who knows what you have them do pulls the trigger” Mick announces, stepping up to Dean.

“This is my kill” he tells him.

Dean nods.

“For Timothy” he says.

“For Tim” Mick echoes.

He shoots her right between the eyes.

Dean gets a text from Aaron.

_Everything under control._

_Here as well,_ he types as an answer. They still have to check in with the rest, but he feels in his bones that for once, they are winning.

“Let’s go see our mother”.

Mary is sitting next to Rowena, looking both angry at herself and relieved when she sees them.

“Hess?”

“She’s dead”.

“I expected that. What are you planning to do to me?”

Before anyone can answer, Rowena claps her hands twice.

“I bind you. I bind you from doing harm against others and harm against yourself.”

Mary flinches.

“I have made many mistakes when it came to my children, my dear. I hated the one I should have loved better, and I almost cost him his life again just a short time ago. This is a way – a start – to make amends. Your sons should not have the painful task to decide. You’ll never be able to raise a weapon against someone or something again, unless you have to defend yourself. Truly. Don’t stage anything in the hope of getting to hunt.”

“How am I supposed to survive – “

“That will be all” Rowena decides, standing up.

“If you ever...” She trails off. “I would be glad to hear from you, Crowley.”

Her son looks at her, then slowly nods.

She leaves the room.

Dean and Sam walk up to her.

“How could you let her leave?”

“How could you point a gun at my friends?” Dean asks simply.

Mary looks down on the floor.

He crutches so he can look into her eyes.

“The world is not as scary as you think it is, Mary. Not if you allow yourself to trust certain people. I am not saying we’ll take you with us now. Or forgive you just because. But if you ever want to apologize... If you ever want to see what the future can be like... our door is open”.

He stands up.

They leave her there.

Aaron and Matan have secured every single Man of Letter they could find; with those that Crowley took out, they have fifty-nine prisoners. More than they expected.

Crowley, as promised, flies them to the secure location before they return to the mansion.

Nothing but good news waits for them.

They have them. They have all of them.

Across the continent, monsters and hunters are celebrating. Together.

Dean, standing in the war room, finds himself laughing. He laughs and laughs until he can’t anymore.

Cas takes him in his arms.

“My love?”

“I’m good. Hell, I’m great”.

He looks at the faces around him.

The man he loves. The demon who turned good. The brother who returned to him. The scared man who became a rabbi and his golem. The Man of Letters who walked away.

“I think we have something to celebrate”.

And hand in hand with the love of his life, Dean Winchester walks into the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more story after this. Hope you liked it!


End file.
